It's you, It's you, It's all for you
by NewYorkBoundAdventure
Summary: Jeff muses about his best friend in bed. Nick pretends to be asleep and witnesses something he has been a long time coming. NIFF3


**Hey! I's my first fanfic so reviews will be nice! I've been toying with the idea of a Niff fanfic for a while now because they're so darn adorable together. One-shot but may continue on! **

**_It's you, it's you, It's all for you_**

Jeff laid back on his bed thinking, occasionally glancing to the bed opposite him where his best friend and the love of his life lay. Trouble was nick didn't know how he felt. Jeff himself wasn't sure of his feelings towards Nick. Jeff tucked his feelings in the dark recesses of his mind along with the other monsters that lived there. Everything, the years of abuse and loneliness he had to put up with; all of it was packed into tiny little boxes where no one could access. But that meant that he had years and years of unresolved issues up there. With all of that tucked away, all that was left was this intense ball of energy with an over eagerness to please and to be liked…most of all _accepted_ and _understood._

_Perhaps what we desire more than to be loved is to be understood._

Nick was the one whom he felt truly at ease with, one that never teased him about his comic book collection, his crush on Matt Bomer and his insane addiction to sugar. They were known as the Trouble Twins in Dalton, playing pranks on the Warblers at every chance they got. _Not not anymore_, Jeff thought sadly. As soon as he realized that he may have feelings for Nick he struggled to pretend that everything was normal. Every morning, Jeff would remain a few minutes in his bed, composing himself and easing himself into the role he had to play. "_Life feels like a long, tiring practice for a play that will never happen_." Jeff mused to himself. At that moment, Nick decided to let out a moan in his sleep, breaking Jeff from his reverie.

_Shit! That was hot! _

_No wait, what am I thinking?! He's my friend!_

_A really hot friend…_

_Shut it Jeff!_

_Great, now I'm going crazy._

Lately he's been missing Nick more than ever. The brunette had broken out of his shell and no longer solely depended on Jeff for company. As a result, he began to withdraw further and further into isolation. He knew that his actions was hurting Nick but he could see no other. He couldn't lose such an important person in his life just for the sake of a silly crush. He knew Nick was bi and Jeff himself was out but that does not mean that he stands a chance. He had to learn to live normally without Nick.

_People move on. It's a natural fact of life. How arrogant and presumptuous of him to assume that people would lament his absence._ _People walk into your life, leave a mark and then they just leave, _Jeff kept reprimanding himself. _Nothing to be upset about._

_"Urgh! Who am I going to convince when I can't even convince myself?" _Jeff moaned as he plopped face-first heavily onto his mattress, his bed creaking loudly as he did so. He sat upright when he realised his actions and threw a furtive glance to his roommate, sighing in relief at the sight of his sleeping figure. Squirming around to get comfortable, he went back to his thoughts and clutched onto his bolster wishing so desperately that it was his roommate. A tear slipped out, unable to keep his longing at bay any longer. _"Nick will never love me. Not like that anyway."_

Unbeknown to Jeff, Nick was already awake but let Jeff think otherwise to watch him in silence. As those words left the blonde's lips, Nick began to have palpitations. _No way. Jeff… Jeff l-loves me. Never would I have thought that he would feel the same way. He's so beautiful. I'm scared shitless but I have to tell him. This is my chance!_

_"Who says he doesn't already?"_

_"W-whaaat? Nick! But you were asleep! SHIT I'M SO EMBARRASSED! I'LL TOTAALLY UNDERSTAND IF YOU CAN'T LOOK AT ME ANYMORE. I'LL ASK THAD IF I CAN ROOM IN WITH HIM FROM NOW ON! SHIT SHIT SHIT!"_

Nick watched in amusement as the blonde hopped around the room, grabbing everything within reach and stuffing them into his overnight bag. He reached out tentatively onto the blonde's shoulders and shook him lightly.

"Jeff, calm down," a smirk forming on the corners of his mouth.

That's when he noticed the silent tears flowing down, staining his beautiful blushing cheeks. Wiping it away, Nick leaned close and pressed his lips against Jeff's, trying to savour the taste as much as he could.

_It's now or never. God, Jeff is so wonderfully gorgeous and…and he fits so perfectly against me… Every crevice sinking into mine…_

_"Nick?" _

Jeff was looking expectantly at him now. His eyes refusing to meet Nick's as he looked down onto his feet.

"I love you, Jeff. Always have. Always will.

"I love you too, Nick."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Wes and David, or Wevid as dubbed by both Jeff and Nick found them hours later when the council members discovered that they had missed Warbler practice.

"HAH! PAY UP WESSY, YOU OWE ME 50 BUCKS!"

Wes sighed as he dragged his best friend away from the sickeningly sweet scene of the two boys curled up in each other's arms sound asleep. If only David would finally make a move.

"Come on Davey. "

"But Wessy!" he pouted.

"Let's go."

Huffing, he followed his best friend and crush(…wait what…?) back to their dorm room.

**YAY! First fanfic in a really long time! Please R&R! :D The Wevid storyline may be expanded! Will they attain the level of Niff? STAY TUNE!**


End file.
